


@DingDongspuncher

by BSnows



Series: domestic villaneve [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "You need to help me," she whispers with scared eyes.Eve rolls her eyes. "It's just a game-""No," Villanelle frowns. "It's PUBG. A beautiful, beautiful game," she gets closer to Eve's face. "But it's addicting and it's turning myself into this slob that discusses with 12-year-olds."orThe Villaneve one-shot where Villanelle has a gaming problem and Eve is so done





	@DingDongspuncher

Eve never really thought she would like her job this much. Of course, Carolyn is a bit terrifying as a boss but well, guess that's just how she is anyways. Pursuing bad people is Eve's most rentable talent, among having really poor circulation and being a stan for talented assassins and psychos in general. 

There have been a few moments where she thought that it was the worst decision she had ever made. She lost a husband because of it, she lost a friend, she lost a couple of friends, actually. And there is the dangerous part as well.

But when she thinks about that part, she sighs in relief and comfort. It's like a warm feeling, she thinks of Villanelle and how eager she is to protect her at all costs. Her mouth draws an absent-minded smile as she gets lost thinking about what they both will have for dinner tonight, oblivious from everything around her as she gets to her flat's reception.

"Good evening."

It's Martha, the old receptionist that really hates Villanelle. There's always a hint of shade in any word she says, it's quite difficult to read if she's being polite or just a total fuck bucket.

"Good evening, Martha," Eve responds, passing by quickly and paying little attention.

"Ms. Polastri," she insists behind her reading glasses, "there were some complaints this afternoon about noisy activities in your flat."

"Oh," Eve stops.

"Maybe you should check that."

Eve barely smiles.

"Thank you," she says. "For the warning."

She can't really hear what Martha says because again, she gets lost in her thoughts. Her pace fastens as she gets to the stairs that lead to their flat, thinking about everything, every possible scenario that could explain _noisy activities_. 

She doesn't like any of them.

She gets to the door and holds her purse tighter against her ribs.

_"NO!"_

She hears Villanelle screaming in pain on the other side of the door and her instinct is to open it at the same second.

And she can't believe what's before her eyes.

_"I told you there were enemies inside that house- Oh, my God. It only takes two ears to understand that and you managed to fail. Congratulations, now I'm dead."_

Eve gets closer to the couch.

_"Of course it wasn't my fault, and it's not nice to say that to other people- NO, YOU'RE THE RIMJOB!"_

Eve takes off Villanelle's giant headphones from behind. The girl looks back with surprised eyes at first, but then a playful and full of guilt smile curves her lips. 

"Eve Polastri," she says, letting go of her Xbox controller and hiding it between her legs as if that would make any difference, "did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

Eve is _so_ done.

"Ok," she says. "You played this stupid game all day, instead of looking for a job."

"I have a job," Villanelle sounds offended, she gets up from the couch and shakes off the bread crumbs from her clothes. 

Her gaze is serious but hair is messy and there's a stain of wine on her shirt.

Eve sighs.

"You didn't even wash the dishes- ok", Eve throws her purse on the couch. "This has to stop."

Villanelle agrees.

"I know," she gets around the couch and takes Eve's both hands. "You need to help me," she whispers with scared eyes.

Eve rolls her eyes. "It's just a game-"

" _No_ ," Villanelle frowns. "It's PUBG. A beautiful, beautiful game," she gets closer to Eve's face. "But it's addicting and it's turning myself into this slob that discusses with 12-year-olds."

She says it with such conviction that it almost looks like if she doesn't do that on a regular basis.

Eve retrains a smile. She looks down at both their hands together and then back at those eyes. She really can't get mad at her for 2 minutes and it's really annoying. But how could she, when Villanelle keeps looking at her as if she was something so precious? 

_"Hey, are you still there? Wanna play another match?"_

They both hear a voice coming from Villanelle's headphones on the couch. Villanelle looks at it and then at Eve as if she was a dog that just did something wrong.

"Just this one," Villanelle says. "I promise."

"But the dishes and we have to prepare dinner-".

"I'll cook for us later, don't worry, it's on me", she quickly says.

Eve evaluates on that. She could use this extra time to take the longest bath and relax for a little bit. It's been a long day, after all. 

"Ok, then," she says and Villanelle promptly presses their lips together for a second.

_"Hey, @DingDongspuncher, are you there?"_

Eve slowly breaks away to look at Villanelle with the face of someone who is so,so done.

"Is that your nickname?"

Villanelle nods perkily, as if she was even proud. "Yes, why?"

Eve doesn't say a word, she just heads to the bedroom. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tagging myself as villanelle here cheers


End file.
